Chaos in Konoha
by TheJuicyJay
Summary: Goten and Trunks have been watching their favorite show, Naruto. They love it so much they decided to wish themselves there. Being the two boys they are, what trouble will they bring to the Naruto world? How will this affect the main Naruto story? Will they help Naruto become stronger? Find out next time on Dragon Ball- I mean, Chaos in Konoha. Rated T for strong language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Naruto. If I did, Gohan would not be a pansy and Itachi would be alive.

Rated T for strong language sometimes.

As usual, Goten snuck out his house located in Mt. Paozu to meet up with Trunks. Both he and Trunks were so excited to do what they did all the time.

Goten arrived at Capsule Corp. with surprisingly not making any noise. Trunks opened his window and signaled for Goten to come in. It was go time.

Goten and Trunks have been watching their favorite show for about 4 years now. They first discovered this when they were digging through Master Roshi's pile of dirty magazines. Goten sat down and put on their favorite show, Naruto.

Both of them were at the part where Naruto was about to fight Pain. Both boys were so hyped about this episode. This was the episode they were waiting for. The epic fight between Pain and Naruto.

"Start it, Goten!" Trunks told his best friend.

"Got it!" Goten responded and started the show.

There was one problem though. Trunks earlier that day was watching a movie with full volume on. Now, this may be unrelated at first, but Trunks forgot to turn down the volume.

The episode started with a giant scream that Naruto had aimed at Pain. Both Goten and Trunks covered their highly sensitive ears from the max volume TV.

"Turn it down, Goten!" Trunks shouted at the top of his lungs.

As Goten turned down the volume, Bulma crashed into the room, clearly tired and annoyed.

"What… are you two boys doing?!" Bulma exclaimed at both of them.

"Hurry Goten, grab the Dragonballs and run!" Trunks said to Goten.

Goten nodded and grabbed the bag of Dragonballs that they had been collecting and flew off into the forest following Trunks.

"Goten, Trunks, get back here right now!" Bulma screamed at them as they flew away.

The boys landed in the middle of the forest and set down the Dragonballs. They knew exactly what they wanted to wish for.

"Come on, Trunks!" Goten looked at his best friend, "Let's go into Naruto already!"

"But wait, Goten," Trunks looked back at him, "What about spoilers?"

"Huh? What are spoilers?" Goten asked, "Is that like spoiled milk?"

Trunks sighed, "Whatever, let's just do this."

The sky turned dark as Trunks chanted the all so famous chant to summon Shenron and the green dragon appeared at an all so familiar flash of light.

"I am the eternal dragon, state y-" Shenron stopped himself and looked at the summoners, "Oh god, not you two again. What do you want now?"

Goten looked at Trunks and Trunks nodded at him. "I wish that we could be in the world of Naruto!"

Shenron's eyes flashed a brighter red and Goten and Trunks disappeared instantly. Shenron froze and realized something.

"Uh, there's still one wish left."

In the Naruto universe, Naruto was just about to land the last hit off of Pain.

"Eat this!" Naruto screamed, "Rasen- UGH!" Naruto was interrupted as two figures crashed into him and flew to the ground.

Naruto's eyes widened. The ninja world is doomed now! Naruto had failed to give the last blow.

' _Wait a minute,'_ Naruto thought , _' What hit me?'_

"Ow, Trunks, that hurt a lot more than I thought," Goten told him.

' _WHAT THE SHIT?!_ ' Naruto screamed in his head, ' _THE ONES RESPONSIBLE FOR THE END OF THE NINJA WORLD ARE KIDS?!_ '

"Congratulations, Naruto, you failed," Pain told Naruto.

"Hey Goten, isn't that the guy Naruto is supposed to beat?" Trunks asked Goten.

"Yeah, I think so, but it looks like Naruto is about to lose," Goten responded, "Maybe we should help him."

"Get out of here you two!" Naruto shouted at them, "You'll just get yourself killed!"

"He is right, boys, you should lea-" Pain was interrupted when Goten appeared right in front of him at superhuman speeds, "What the?"

Pain stopped talking once Goten punched him a good few miles. Goten looked at his hand and then looked at Trunks and Naruto.

"Trunks, I thought this guy was supposed to be powerful," Goten stated, "like, he was supposed to wipe out the ninja world or something."

Naruto looked at Goten with even wider eyes and an open jaw. Goten stared at Naruto as he kept looking at Goten.

Pain got up a few seconds after, "What in the world was-" Pain was interrupted again as this time Trunks appeared in front of him.

"Villains gotta die, right?" Trunks said as he held his hand out in front of Pain.

"No wait, don't kill him!" Naruto yelled at Trunks, "I might be able to convince the real Pain to revive everyone."

Trunks looked at Naruto with a blank face. Did he really not want to kill Pain? "Ugh, fine," Trunks told Naruto as he chopped Pain's neck and knocked him out.

Naruto ignored both of the boys and headed to the place where Nagato was located. Both Goten and Trunks looked at each other and shrugged.

"Hey, maybe we should go to Konoha!" Goten exclaimed, "We can visit the awesome ramen place!"

"Yeah!" Trunks agreed with Goten, "Wait, how are we going to get there?"

"Huh, that's right," Goten thought to himself for a while, "Let's just follow Naruto."

When Goten and Trunks arrived, Naruto had convinced Nagato to revive everyone that had died. They saw how Nagato did his jutsu and brought everyone back to life. Naruto walked out with Goten and Trunks supporting him, not even realizing who they are.

"Wow, that's even more convenient than the Dragonballs!" Goten stated, impressed.

"No it's not you dummy," Trunks corrected him, "This costs your whole life to revive everyone. With the Dragonballs, you can do that without sacrificing your life."

"Okay, I am tired of this!" Naruto shouted, "Who are you two and where did you come from?!"

"I'm Goten, and this is Trunks, we came from another universe!" Goten answered.

"Another WHAT?!" Naruto shouted again.

"What he means is we used these things called the Dragonballs to come to your world to have some fun." Trunks elaborated.

"Oh, okay." Naruto said. A few minutes passed until Naruto finally realized, "Wait, how strong are you kids?! The chakra you're emitting is massive!"

"Ah, dangit Trunks, I think we still put a little too much," Goten told Trunks.

"Yeah," he responded, "Well for how powerful we are, I guess you can say we can destroy a planet."

"You can WHAT NOW?!" Naruto screamed and promptly fainted.

"Naruto screams a lot, Trunks," Goten informed Trunks.

"You don't think I know that? I watched the show with you, idiot."

A figure that Goten and Trunks identified as Kakashi appeared right in front of them armed with a kunai.

"Who are you boys and hand over Naruto to me now." Kakashi demanded with venom seeping out of the words.

"Woah, back up cyclops, were good guys," Trunks stated.

"How do I know you boys aren't spies who just kidnapped Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, first things first, I am Trunks and this little idiot next to me is Goten," Trunks started, "by the why, Goten, wake up Naruto so Kakashi knows we're good."

"Alright, hold on, I'll show you," Goten said and slapped Naruto, "Hey wake up!"

The slap sent Naruto flying into a tree, splitting it in half. Kakashi's eye widened as he saw the scene happen.

"GAH!" Naruto shouted, "What the hell was that for?!"

"I tried waking you up, but I didn't know you were that light." Goten naively answered.

"I'm actually heavy though," Naruto responded.

"What in the actual hell is going on here?" Kakashi asked all three of them.

"Naruto, hey, we're good guys right?" Goten pointed to himself and Trunks.

"Uh, yeah, they helped defeat Pain," Naruto told Kakashi.

"They WHAT?!" Kakashi exclaimed. There was no way two kids who only look about 8 or 9 could help defeat Pain.

"That seems to be a popular phrase around here," Trunks mocked and smirked a famous smirk.

"How strong are you boys?" Kakashi asked sternly.

Trunks deadpanned at Goten, "I have a feeling that will be a popular question once people meet us."

"Perhaps you can show me a demonstration?" Kakashi questioned.

"Sure, Naruto, stand in front of me."

Naruto got up from the slap and stood in front of Trunks. Naruto had to look down at Trunks because of how small he is. Naruto eyes widened, which Trunks also noted that that would happen a lot, as Trunks started to float up to Naruto's head.

"Wait you can fl-" Naruto was interrupted when Trunks punched Naruto's face with a bit of force. Naruto was sent flying to Konoha at amazing speeds and over the crowd of villagers waiting to welcome him.

"NARUTO?!" Sakura shouted as she saw him fly over the crowd.

Naruto crashed into the Fourth Hokage's face and made a small crater on his nose. It was clear that even from miles away, Naruto was out cold. Again.

Kakashi slowly turned to the two boys with an eye that widened like never before. "What are you two?" Kakashi questioned, feeling a bit of fear within him. Another potential threat right after Pain!

"We're sai-" Goten was swiftly cut off when Trunks smacked his hand over Goten's mouth.

"Shut up dude, we can't reveal ourselves it might be dangerous," Trunks told Goten under his breath.

"What were you about to say just now?" Kakashi asked.

Trunks nervously looked at Kakashi. He then looked at Goten for support but found none. Trunks finally came up with an excuse a minute later.

"Oh boy, mister one eye wonder look at that! It's a whole crowd of villagers right in front of the gate!" Trunks exclaimed.

Kakashi's eye twitched at the name Trunks had called him. He sighed and all three of them headed to the gate of Konoha.

"Kakashi sensei, what in the world happened to Naruto and how did he get sent to the Fourth Hokage's nose?!" Sakura shouted, "Also, how did these two midgets defeat Pain?!"

"Hey, how do you know that? We never told you," Goten asked Sakura.

"I told them everything that happened during the fight, including you two," a slug came out of nowhere and stood in front of Trunks.

"OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Trunks screamed as he kicked the slug towards where Naruto is.

Naruto finally made his way toward the crowd and everyone started congratulating him. Not really for defeating Pain but for reviving everyone.

The disgusting asshole Danzo came out of nowhere. "Since Lady Tsunade is in a coma, I believe we can all agree that I shall become the Hokage now-"

Danzo was blasted away into nothing but dust after he said that phrase.

"Ugh, I always hated that guy," Trunks stated as he had his arm stretched out.

"Trunks, why did you do that?!" Kakashi exclaimed, "You can't go around killing people!"

"Aw, come on, Tyson, do you really care?" Trunks responded.

Kakashi twitched as he was given another nickname, "Well, no but-"

"Exactly."

"Hey, what are your guy's name?" Sakura asked Goten and Trunks. Goten smiled and saw the opportunity with so many people around them.

"I am the amazing Goten!" Goten started and looked at Trunks to continue.

"And I am the fantastic Trunks!"

"And together we are, the dynamic-" both were cut off when Kakashi shouted at them.

"Hey, since Danzo is dead, who will be the new Hokage until Lady Tsunade wakes up?" One villager asked.

Everyone turned to look at the copy eye nin. Kakashi stared back at them with a 'hell no' face. Everyone looked back with a stern look. Kakashi wasn't one to back down so he kept looking at them with that same 'hell no' face.

"Well, looks like I'll have to become Hokage for n-" Trunks started to say until Sakura punched him into the ground.

"Ow, she reminds me of your mom, Goten." Trunks said.

This phrase promptly got him another hit to the head.

"So who will be Hokage?" Goten asked. They pretty much changed the entire show when they killed Danzo.

"HEY GUYS!" Naruto yelled out, "what if I become Hokage?"

Sakura punched him right in the face. She seemed to be punching a lot of people lately. "Shut up, Naruto. You're not ready."

"I know!" Trunks shouted, "what about Orochima-"

"HELL NO!" The crowd yelled.

"Kakashi sensei, just become Hokage already," Sakura sighed.

Kakashi let out a breath and nodded, " Alright, I'll become Hokage."

"Alright, now, Trunks and Goten, we need to-" Sakura stopped herself as she couldn't see the two kids anywhere. 

Goten and Trunks appeared at the ramen shop they were waiting to go to. Surprisingly, the man was still there.

"Hey boys!" The man yelled, "would ya like some ramen!"

"Yes we do!" Goten shouted back at the man, but Trunks shook his head.

"Goten, did you forget? Our currency is Zeni, not Ryo." Trunks informed him.

"Hey, what does currency mean?" Goten asked.

"And here I thought your mom was obsessed with taking you and Gohan to school." Trunks muttered.

Kakashi looked around for the two boys so they can help them get settled into Konoha.

"Just search for abnormally large chakra that's not Naruto and you'll probably find them." Kakashi stated.

"Excuse me," a large chakra source said behind Kakashi.

Kakashi turned around and saw a man at least one inch taller than him with spiky hair, a purple gi and even larger chakra reserves than Goten and Trunks.

"Have you seen two kids wearing orange and teal?" the man asked.

Gohan knew that the kids know he is here and so they hid their ki. Talk about annoying.

"Are you talking about Goten and Trunks?" Kakashi asked, "because we're looking for them right now."

"Ugh, I'll find them," Gohan stated clearly frustrated.

Goten and Trunks were exploring Konoha until they felt a very familiar ki.

"What the hell?" Trunks asked, "What is Gohan doing here?"

"How did he even get here?" Goten questioned.

The boys looked at each other with wide eyes.

"There was one wish left." Trunks stated, obviously afraid.

"Let's hide our ki and sneak around." Goten suggested.

"Alright, let's hope he'll won't catch us."

Gohan started to fly upwards to see all of the Hidden Leaf Village. He then spotted two small figures trying to sneak away somewhere.

Trunks looked upwards and saw Gohan looking straight at them.

"Code 1337, Goten! We've been caught!" Trunks shouted.

"Let's book it!" Goten exclaimed as both boys started to run.

As the boys were running Gohan saw Goten's foot tangle around Trunks' and both of them flew far away. Unfortunately for them, they headed straight towards the Hokage monument, specifically the Fourth's head.

The boys hit the mountain and completely destroyed the Fourth Hokage's face.

Everyone's eyes widened as the saw their precious Fourth Hokage's face fall of the mountain.

"Okay, I know I did some things to the monument but that's going way too far!" Naruto yelled.

And that is the end! There's not really going to be a real villain, maybe if I think about it. I always thought it would be funny if Goten and Trunks appeared out of nowhere and started wrecking havoc all over Konoha. By the way, Trunks called Kakashi Tyson because that was a cyclop in the Percy Jackson series.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Naruto in any regard.

So it's been a long while. Like, a loooong while. Like longer than my- I mean, that wait is over as I stopped procrastinating. Thanks for all the reviews guys, they made me happy :D. Also, to the guest, I smoke everything ;)

Goten and Trunks started to whimper as they saw Gohan fly closer to them. They were in real trouble now. Gohan's going to take them back and both of them were probably going to get the beating of a lifetime from their mothers.

Gohan bent down at their eye level. He looked at them sternly, "Now, tell me what you are doing here?"

"Heh, well, Gohan," Trunks started, "I think the question is, what are YOU doing here?"

Gohan stared at Trunks. Trunks smirked, thinking his reverse psychology got Gohan beat. Except Trunks should have known better to have thought that one sentence would shut Gohan up.

"I came here because of YOU two boys," Gohan stated as both children flinched, "Now, I will ask again, what are you doing here?"

"Well, you see…" Goten tried to think of an excuse, "Uh, muffin button?"

Gohan changed his stern face into a confused one, ' _Muffin button? The hell is-'_

Gohan's train of thought was interrupted as Trunks threw a muffin at his face. When Gohan recovered from the muffin that was thrown faster than sound (or light) he could not see Goten and Trunks anywhere.

"Great idea, Goten!" Trunks exclaimed, "now we can just walk off free as a bee!"

"Aren't bees going extinct or something?" Goten asked.

Trunks looked surprised at Goten, "How do you know that?"

Goten tried to think of another excuse, "Um, muffin button?"

"Whatever," Trunks said.

Goten and Trunks' head popped up as they felt Gohan's ki spike significantly and he was heading their way. The best friends looked at each other with wide eyes and flew away as fast as they could, even going out of Konoha.

The villagers and ninja could do nothing but watch as the chakra monsters chased each other around. Naruto watched as they came in, defeated Pain, destroyed a part of the Hokage monument, then just leave.

"Did those assholes just really leave?!" Naruto yelled, "They better come back and fix this!"

Gohan landed down real quick with an apologetic look, "Sorry for destroying a part of your village, I'll get the two trouble makers soon."

When Gohan flew out of Konoha, everyone was just wondering what the hell just happened. For some reason, three unreasonably strong individuals came out of nowhere, two of which defeated a huge threat to the world. Also, somehow, now there is more than one person that can actually fly.

Gohan caught up to the boys with ease and kicked them to the ground. A huge dust cloud was made as they made impact and two childish groans was heard.

"Damn, Gohan, back at it again with-" Trunks was about to say but Goten interrupted.

"Be quiet, Trunks, I hate that meme."

Gohan flew down swiftly and went in front of them, "Why are you running away? It's not like we're leaving any time soon."

Goten looked confused, "We aren't? But why?"

"Well, for one, we don't have any Dragonballs and two, there isn't another wish to get us back home."

Trunks looked at Gohan with an 'oh' face, "Well we're stupid aren't we."

"Yeah!" Goten grinned, "by the way, where are we?"

The three demi-saiyans looked around and realized they were pretty far away from Konoha. The boys sweatdropped and tried to figure out a way to get out.

"We can always just fly towards Kakashi's or Naruto's ki," Gohan suggested.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Trunks disapproved of Gohan's idea, "you see, our flight powers may be seen by enemy ninja."

Gohan stared at Trunks for a second, "First off, how do you know all this and second, why would it be a problem if we are seen?"

"Gohan, you should know the reason we came here in the first place, it's because we watched the damn show," Trunks deadpanned and got a swift hit to the head, "Ow, also it would be a problem because Goten will probably reveal that we're on good terms with Konoha."

"Hey!"

"Well I guess that makes sense," Gohan stated, "so are you suggesting we walk?"

Trunks smirked and flashed Gohan a thumbs up.

Goten popped out his head in between Gohan and Trunks. Goten turned around and looked at Gohan, "I'm hungry, let's eat at the ramen place!"

"We have to get to Konoha first, Goten." Gohan responded.

They kept walking and walking and walking. Gohan checked where Naruto's ki was and saw that they weren't getting any closer. If anything, they were going furthur.

All of a sudden, the three boys disappeared off the face of the Naruto world with a pop.

The three boys appeared back into Capsule Corp., immensely confused. They realized where they were at the three saiyans looked at Bulma.

Goten was still confused on how they came back to their world. Trunks was scared shitless. Gohan was that one sane guy in a group of insane people.

"Goten, Trunks, come to me." Bulma said with venom coming out.

Trunks stared at the device in his mother's hand. It must have been the device that transported them. Trunks thought hard. He realized he will use the special secret hand signs that he only uses to communicate with Goten. Sign language.

Trunks started making hand signals towards Goten. Goten made hand signs back at Trunks, except it wasn't sign language.

Trunks looked at Goten and Goten nodded. Plan get that weird device had started.

"Mom, look, Dad's doing gay stuff with Goten's dad!" Trunks screamed.

Bulma turned around, "WHAT?!" It sounded like something from a weird fanfiction.

"Hurry Goten, to victory!" Trunks yelled.

Goten rushed and grabbed the device from Bulma's hand and she turned back around surprised.

Trunks and Goten ran out of Bulma's lab of machines tried to figure out how to work the device.

"There's so many button Trunks!" Goten exclaimed, "which one do we press?"

"I don't know!" Trunks screamed.

"I'm just going to press all of them," Goten stated.

Gohan and Bulma stared as the two troublemakers pressed all the buttons and somehow popped themselves back where they were before. Bulma angrily looked at Gohan and screamed, "Why didn't you stop them?!"

"Jeez, Bulma!" Gohan yelled back, "You're acting like my mom!"

When Goten and Trunks arrived back in Konoha, they saw that a lot of time skipped. The first thing they did when they got there was search for Naruto's ki. The boys and Naruto never really got to bond so they wanted to get to know him on a personal level.

The demi-saiyans felt Naruto fighting someone as strong as him. The boys looked at each other with a worried look. They both thought that they haven't gotten this far into Naruto yet.

"Trunks, do we help Naruto?" Goten asked uncertainly.

"Of course we do, idiot!" Trunks exclaimed, "he's the main character!"

Goten and Trunks flew over to where Naruto's ki is. They stopped and saw they were at a damp environment with a bridge and water beneath the bridge.

Goten was surprised at what he saw. He saw Naruto and Sasuke fighting! Even though it was probably going to happen again, Goten didn't expect them to fight right now.

As Goten and Trunks floated in the air, they saw that Kakashi and Sakura was looking at them. The boys gulped as they've been caught. When they saw that Kakashi and Sakura was looking at them, an even more problematic event took place.

Sasuke looked at Goten and Trunks with wide eyes. Naruto looked around confused and saw what everyone was looking at.

"What the hell guys?" Naruto yelled at them, "You've been gone for a while!"

"Wait, how much time actually passed?" Goten asked.

Sasuke took the distraction and rushed at Naruto with his sword. Trunks noticed this and quickly disappeared.

Naruto was still looking at Goten and Trunks, but as he saw Trunks disappear, he asked, "What the hell? He can teleport?"

As Goten signaled Naruto to look at Sasuke, he screamed, "No! He just moves really fast!"

Naruto turned around and saw that Sasuke was a foot away from stabbing him. He was serious about killing him! What an ass!

Naruto would have been fatally wounded, but Trunks appeared and stopped Sasuke's blade.

"Surprise, motherfucker!" Trunks screamed the meme and kicked Sasuke away.

When Sasuke recovered from the kick, which took a while, he looked at Trunks in disbelief. How could that kid be so strong?

When Goten flew to Trunks, Naruto screamed, "WHAT THE HELL?! You just come here, disappear for a while, then somehow almost defeat Sasuke with one blow?"

"It surprises me that you're still yelling about our strength." Trunks stared at Naruto as he covered his ears.

Kakashi and Sakura rushed over to the three boys. "Where did you guys even go?" Kakashi asked toward Goten and Trunks.

"Oh we just came back to our dimension for a while." Goten stated as if it was a normal thing to say.

Sasuke was a few inches away from Goten, his Mangekyou Sharingan activated, "I will not let some kids defeat me!"

Sasuke was about to use amaterasu, "This is the e-" Sasuke was interrupted as Goten poked him in the eyes.

Everyone was silent. Naruto was trying not to laugh at Sasuke. Kakashi and Sakura had a look of horror on their face. Trunks broke the silence by straight up laughing at Sasuke.

"HAHA!" Trunks laughed, "The last Uchiha, immobilized by getting poked in the eyes!"

Naruto laughed with him, "I know right HAH, what a bastard!"

Naruto and Trunks kept laughing while Sasuke looked at them with anger. Sasuke jumped away to right next to Tobi. Sasuke looked back at the Konoha nin and two unusually strong boys one last time.

"Let's go Tobi," Sasuke stated, "we need to talk."

When the two left, it started getting awkward when Naruto and Trunks kept laughing. They just didn't stop! Everyone around them just sweatdropped at the laughing duo.

They were quickly interrupted when Goten threw muffins at their head. Where did he get those muffins? The world may never know.

"Come on, Naruto," Sakura looked at her teammate, "let's just go back to Konoha already."

"Ahah, now that you mention it, laughing kind of hurts," Naruto stated, turning green, "I'm starting to see the kush and Snoop Dogg!"

"Who's Snoop Dogg?" Sakura asked, but then she realized that Naruto was finally getting hit from the effects of the poison from her kunai.

Sakura rushed to give Naruto the antidote and he started to feel better. Goten, who no one noticed was gone, which is surprising, came back with a very injured Karin.

"We can't let her die, right?" Goten asked, unsure.

"Of course, Goten." Kakashi confirmed.

Trunks thought how it was possible that they still knew their names. "Come on, let's go already!"

All of them took off to Konoha, with Kakashi worrying about going back to Konoha as Hokage. It hadn't been official yet, but it was guaranteed once he got back.

Once they arrived, some ninja appeared before Kakashi with good news. Well, extremely good news for Kakashi. It seemed like Tsunade had woken up from her coma! Well, she might be going back into it.

Once Naruto and others stood in front of the Hokage, Tsunade congratulated him for some reason.

"Good job Naruto! You beat Pain!" Tsunade celebrated.

"No I didn't." Naruto deadpanned.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto turned around and pointed at the two boys, "They beat Pain."

The Fifth Hokage stood silent for a second. She looked at Naruto and yelled, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY BEAT PAIN?"

 **Welp that's the end! A lot more profanity in this chapter for some reason, lol. There is literally no excuse for this chapter taking so long, it's just my lazy butt and I. Hopefully next chapter won't take 25 days lol.**


End file.
